Golden Age Searbh
Personality Immature, sarcastic, always joking even if fighting a serious villain. Backstory Saoirse is originally from Ireland, and was born to a family of 10 children. When their father was short for money, he began drug dealing. As he worked his way up the drug trade, he also made enemies. As a result of this, the family of 12 moved to Wayhaven. What their father hadn't known, was that the gang that he had moved away to avoid had people in Wayhaven too. They raided the house, and torched it, killing the man, his wife, and many of his children. The worst part for Saoirse, was being 14, and hiding in the wardrobe while 2 of her siblings and her parents were slaughtered a couple of feet away. To this day, she still gets flashbacks of her mother being shot, and her siblings screaming. The sarcasm and joking she does is a sort of coping mechanism for her. She was on her own, so she joined the military, lying about her age; it gave her food and a shelter, so why wouldn't she? When she left the military, she began making the same mistakes as her father by getting tangled with drug dealing to make a living. Even so, she had saved a lot of money. Now, her quirk has developed, and this has saved her life many times. Resources 50,000 and a flat Equipment A slingshot, a knife, a balaclava, and a parka Specializations Military training Quirk Mystify The user has the ability to manipulate his body, clothes, and items they may hold to transition into mist. Now this can be used to either transform into mist, travelling at greater speeds reaching up to 20m/s. The form lasts 3 turns The user cannot attack while in this form, thus they would need to exit they mist form, reform which would take 1 second and attack their enemy before forming Into mist once again, also taking 1 second. The user can only do this once before having a 3 turn CD. Also, she can only bring 1 item into this form and it can't be bigger than her body. Mist Clones She can create 4 mist clones, each physically looking like her but they all have different personalities representing her emotions. Fearg; the clone for anger. Bronach; the clone for sadness. Mire; the clone for craze. Eagla; the clone for fear. If the clones are not destroyed, they'll last 6 turns. She can only summon 2 per turn, and the clones have the same stats as her. Upon being destroyed, the clones will take 3 turns to be able to be summoned again. The furthest they can be from Searbh is 50m. Versatility She can spy on people by essentially pretending to be dust Example To the 2 villains Saoirse is spying on, she appears to be nothing more than the dust on the ground. In truth, she is listening to their every word, and preparing to report back to her mentor. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age 4th Year Student